


【轰出胜喵】雄英遭遇史上最大旷课事件，真相竟是这般！

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku
Summary: 你妹！一直被屏蔽！明明什么都没有！！





	【轰出胜喵】雄英遭遇史上最大旷课事件，真相竟是这般！

雄英遭遇史上最大旷课事件，真相竟是这般！

第四十二喵：雄英最惨烈夺猫事件！

▼

“诶！平胸女你到底听到什么了！”

上鸣嬉皮笑脸的将手搭在耳郎的肩上询问着，却因为称呼被对方一个耳机插到眼睛里。

“嗷呜呜呜！！嘶！！”

上鸣疼得满地打滚，却又怕让办公室的一人三猫听到，只能憋屈的小声痛呼。

“哈哈哈，障子有听到相泽老师讲课的声音吗？”

切岛尴尬地笑着挠了挠头，转头问着将身后的手臂都变成耳朵贴在门上偷听的障子目藏。

“没有，只听到呼吸声和翻书声。”

“什么呀！相泽老师果然只是想要把猫猫们抢走！”

芦户三奈闻言撇嘴挥舞着拳头。

“同学们，我觉得我们不应该这样怀疑自己的班主任，说不准课已经讲完了正在让小绿谷它们温习！”

饭田推了推眼镜，一本正经的推理着，虽然他说的话连他自己都不信。

“不太可能吧，从相泽老师把小猫咪们带走到现在也才十分钟，再怎么压缩也不可能把一堂课的内容教完。”

八百万百一只手架在胸下，一只手手指抵着下巴微微歪着头分析着。

“那我们找个人进去说有事情找相泽老师，然

后看看他们到底在干嘛！”

丽日一脸兴奋的提着主意。

“但是现在是上课时间呀，这个时候进去不是很奇怪吗？”

叶隐透提醒着明显已经忘了他们正在集体旷课的丽日。

“哦，对哦，我差点忘了…响香，你现在还有听到什么吗？”

日丽转头靠近站在门另一侧的耳郎，然而他们没发现因为好奇，女生们几乎都挤在门左侧的耳郎身上，男生们都挤在右侧的障子身上。

办公室的门明显无法承受这么多人的重量，只听“嘭”的一声。

门倒了…

大多数人都摔在了地上，跟着被吵醒的相泽消太大眼瞪小眼。

而三只刚才还挤在一起看书的小猫，明显被门砸地的巨响一吓，整只猫都跳了起来，齐齐炸起毛来喉咙底发出威胁的低吼声。

刚从睡梦中被吵醒的相泽消太见到摔在地上以及站在门口的人愣了两秒，而后面部表情逐渐狰狞。

……

“你们这帮混小子！这个时间在这里干嘛！！！！”

据说那天，雄英高校英雄科1-A班的所有人被他们班主任罚手牵手站在办公室门口整整一节课。

TBC.

峰田实：明明我在教室里，为什么我也要被叫去办公室门口罚站？

午夜：（对着相泽）话说呀，不应该让他们回来上课吗？为什么偏偏要在我的课上罚站呢？

相泽：呵…（眼角瞥了眼已经养好伤，正在看书的三只小猫）


End file.
